


Us Against the World

by meesherbeans



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesherbeans/pseuds/meesherbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of one shots depicting the relationship between Loryna Hawke and Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foolish Thoughts

"Would you sit down for  _one minute?"_

It seemed his strained tone finally got through to her. Loryna turned to give him a look, groaned loudly, and sat heavily against the wall. "Fine. Just…hurry it up."

Now was not the time for propriety; she was hurt. Anders shoved her shirt up, baring the painful slash across her stomach. His brows knit: if it were a few centimeters deeper, she’d have been disemboweled. "This is really bad, Loryna. You shouldn't even be walking…"

Her breath blew his hair into the air with her sigh. "Well, Anders, the next time we’re trying to free a mage from a bounty hunter, I'll be sure to ask him to _not_ slice my stomach open." She shifted a bit further down, letting him get a better view of the gash.

His hands softly glowed as he began to will her skin to mend itself. The warmth of his healing magic made Loryna sigh softly, breaking his concentration momentarily. A mental shake of the head later, he focused again. Healing her was top priority right now.

Moments passed as he slowly closed the injury. When he deemed that it was suitable enough for travel, Anders carefully tucked her shirt back down.

"There. I still want to inspect it when we get back to the clinic, but I think you'll be all right to get there." He started to stand up but her hand gently reached to still him. He kneeled in front of her again, worried. "Do you need help up?"

Loryna shook her head slowly. "No." A tender smile slowly curved her lips upward. "Thank you."

Minutes ago, she was angrily limping in pain after helping free another mage; now she smiled at him with serene fondness. The woman in front of him never ceased to amaze him. His heart twisted as it finally dawned on him.

He loved her.

Her unyielding determination, the endless patience, and bright, indomitable spirit…the way she snorted when she laughed.

**_We have no time for such foolishness._ **

Justice's thought burst through his haze, snapping him out of it.

"Come on…we need to get moving."

He carefully helped her up, ever conscious of his arm around her waist. They had to get to safety before he'd allow himself to dwell on it further.


	2. Insomnia

_I can't let you do this. I'd only end up hurting you._

Loryna Hawke hated a lot of things, but by far one of the most frustrating was being told what she could or could not do. Silk sheets easily gave way beneath her skin as she shifted angrily. It had been a few months since Anders so thoroughly rejected her on the balcony, but thinking on it still stung as much as it did that evening.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel his lips on hers; it was maddening. No one else had ever managed to captivate her so completely. He was passionate, protective, and sincere. The three things she wanted in a man. There was always that bit with Justice, but Loryna truly believed in Anders. He could keep it together, if he'd only trust someone enough to let them help.

The only reason he pushed her away was for her own good…or so he thought. If he knew how she laid awake every night, yearning just to feel his skin against hers, he might have changed his tune.

_You aren't ready for what that would mean._

She was more than ready for what that would mean! Just thinking about that line was enough to keep her up all night in a rage. Closing her eyes, Loryna thought on something that would calm her down. She reached and grabbed a fluffy pillow, hugging it tightly against her as she thought back to their first conversation about magical foci. It seemed so long ago, but it was a friendly and simple conversation. She missed the ease of their connection as much as she missed the feel of his stubble beneath her fingertips.


	3. Tranquil

_What was that?_

She watched Anders with wide eyes, not retaking the step she retreated a moment ago. He wasn't an abomination – not technically. She didn't feel the taint or corruption of a demon, but she certainly felt _something_ emanating from the man. His aura had exploded and it seemed like the Fade itself poured out of him. Pure, righteous anger filled the room until all the Templars were dead.

In the aftermath, no one knew what to think or say…except for Karl.

Loryna bit her lip so hard that she swore she'd soon be drawing blood. The pain in Anders' voice was sharp and deep. She understood it all too well. Even _imagining_ Bethany – poor, sweet Bethany – turning into one of these…mindless, soulless creatures, was enough to make her feel sick.

She'd have died before letting anyone turn her sister Tranquil.

When Karl begged his friend to end him, to free him from those shackles, she couldn't agree more. That was a fate worse than death. No person should ever be turned into something so unnatural against their will, especially for no reason other than being born with the "gift" of magic.

Despite his display only minutes ago, Anders seemed quite himself again. Sad, broken, angry; but himself. She took a step forward, daring to lay a hand on his arm. She attempted to soften her voice from its usual sarcastic tone, tried to let him know how badly she understood the position he was in.

"I would rather die than be forced to live like that."

The tears that were threatening to spill over finally slid down his face as he nodded. "You're right."

Unwilling – maybe unable – to watch further, she turned to give the two men their final moments alone. The defeated goodbye that drifted to her ears nearly broke her heart.


End file.
